comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-05-01 - Quake, Rattle and Roll
Roy is glad the club he enjoyed and met Kendra again at is opened again. Still, he needs to talk to Kara. That girl...she's going to get the Titans bad publicity! Course Toon Titans seems all the rage with the kiddies, but parents don't like it when their kids idols do very grown-up things they shouldn't be caught donig. Where is Nightwing for this conversation, damn him! In either case, he asked Kara to come to the Common Room to just chat, privacy isn't an issue cause it isn't like Roy will be yelling at her. That be sttttuuupid! Hell, he's done worse stuff than her when he was her age! He ummm...just didn't get caught, exactly. Still, that's when Tre comes around the partial wall or divider that seperates the sitting area from the entrance. "Oh, hey Tre," using the guy's birth name rather than his codename in the saftey of the Common Room. The television is on in the background, turned low on the news channel. Kara Zor-El rushes into the common room, having flew directly here to freak out a little after Dedrick kissed her. Rao, rao, rao, rao, rao, she didnt even tell him she has a boyfriend like she usually sys when guys try to make a move on her. Plus she liked it! Rao rao rao she's a cheater. A dirty little cheater. She -is- a super tramp! So when Roy comes in, looking for her, she immediately blurts out, "I'm a total super tramp! SORRY!" Having already been in the Common Room relaxing. He hasn't seen his girlfriend in a while but then again she is pretty busy and all. His patrols in some of the more troubled areas have been getting the help they've so much needed. Granted it was in the form of Shenlong and now with the cops paying more attention, the citizens have actually been more active in their communities to be proactive. But still, it doesn't stop the medical reports from reporting to Cyborg when Tre has been seen. Though for the most part it's not everyday anymore. "Hey Roy." he says as he looks up when his name is called. Granted when he replies he is half asleep. He didn't even notice Kara come in until the, 'I'M A SUPER TRAMP!'comment is blurrted out. "What!" he calls out turning around to look at Kara, "What the hell are you talking about and why are you a Super Tramp?" he asks. "Nobody betta not be talking about you Kara or else I will go kick their asses." Roy blinks as suddenly Kara is there, and looking harried. "Holy shit!" He about jumps into the air. "Umm...hi Kara." Geez, he's used to Wally doing that to him, but not Kara. "Please, no running or speed flying through the halls, I do have a child I don't want ran over," he advises. Tre has met and even briefly babysat Lian, who has quite a tongue on her! Whoa! She can definately speak kid dirty when playing a video game. Roy then realizes he's ignoring Tre after being freaked out. "Apparently, Kara is being a melodramatic teenager, as is typical of female teenagers. You get used to it." Roy doesn't even seem to look the least bit concerned about her tramp comment, other than releasing an eye roll that Tre can see that reflects that this is going to be painful for him. Geez, the problem being the only human adult that hangs out here regularly. Starfire would just be like two at once, yay! Well, maybe not, that may just be Roy's wistful thinking. Kara Zor-El heads over to Roy and bites her lip. "Do I give off some sort of bad vibe, like that I cheat on people?" She rolls her eyes, "First that thing with the club, now this. Why am I messing up so much?" Ok - ignored is common for Tre, so seeing that he is, he gets up and walks over to where both Roy and Kara is. Coming into the conversation about the club and now this, he quirks a brow. "Whats going on Kara?" he asks simply. "Because you are a teenager, hello! You try to act like an adult so much Kara, that I think you forget that," Roy comments. "And it's not like sneaking into a club is a horrible thing, but it's called going in disguise and not getting /caught/," Roy advises Kara. "When you get caught, you get punished, such as causing bad publicity for the Super Family, or the Titans, or even yourself," Roy advises Kara. "Don't...get...caught," Roy says with extra emphasis. Wait, he's not lecturing Kara for sneaking into a club to dance when underage?! KOOL! "I'm right on this, right man? I mean, you're still a teenger...I mean, I'm not the /only/ teenager to have screwed up, right, right?" Roy is looking for support here Tre! Kara Zor-El pauses. "Wait what?" she thinks a bit. "The club? Oh.... that. OH!" She looks around. "I don't really get what happened with that. I just went in there to dance a bit, they didnt stop me. Not like I went there in full uniform or was flying." She then gets past all that stuff and says, "But you don't understand... This guy kissed me and I LIKED IT! What am I going to tell Solarflare?" Yeah, getting a club shut down, no biggie. Someone kisses her. She gets all nutty-teen. QUirking a brow as Roy tries to scold/warn thats it, Kara about the not getting caught part. Tre only laughs, "No need to be high strung and honestly hell I've got caught a few times myself." he says shrugging his shoulders. "But Roy has a point, just don't get caught." he tells her and lets it be that. But what really catches his attention is the fact that she kissed some other guy and she liked it and now shes feeling bad about Solarflare. Ok time for somene to be jealous, "You kissed another guy....and you liked it and now your worried about Solarflare....?" Ok yea someones a little annoyed. Shaking his, "Maybe you should told this guy what you told me and that you have a boyfriend and not to kiss you again." A pause, and Roy sinks hands into his jean pockets. "Look Kara...you like dating Solarflare, but..if you are going to be going steady with them, treat them how you want to be treated." A pause then, "And I think you have been dating long enough to figure out if you are 'in love' with Solarflare or not. If you are, you owe him an apology. If you aren't...cut him loose before you mess up your own head, and hurt him /real/ bad. I'd say it is as simple as that, but it isn't simple. Life isn't simple, let alone relationships...but you are the one that has to look at yourself in the mirror everyday and live with yourself," Roy tells Kara straight up. Roy experiences enough drama in his relationships, and Starfire and Nightwing were not exactly the type to converge on each other for relationship advice. Roy is out of his element for this one. He glances over to Tre side-long, thankful for his support earlier, and nodding acknowledgement of Tre's comment. "I know emotions can get high, but in the end, you had completely and utter control over yourself for this one Kara." Wait, this one?! "You have no valid excuse. So...just do something about it, and...it's just a kiss. It's not cool, but you aren't a tramp either. I mean...didn't you learn from Starfire recently when she paid damages and set up that scholarship fund? Admit your mistakes and move forward. Tormenting yourself isn't going to magically make things better, believe me, I /know/." Kara Zor-El stops freaking for a second, then looks at Tre. "It tried. I really tried. The words just didn't want to come out. Soooo I flew here instead." She then looks at Roy. "And... I really don't understand why the nightclub got in trouble from me dancing. I wasnt aware there were age limits for dancing. I read a lot of law books for the laws on this planet, and I thought... you know... if I didnt drink that it was okay." She then asks, "Should I go to the papers and apologize for dancing in the club? People were saying they werent sure actually if it was me so I wasnt sure if I should or shouldnt." Yeah, glossed over, shaking his head. Maybe it's for the best that Tre and Kara are only friends. He doesn't look at Roy nor Kara and he just stands there, he didn't......now she changes the subject about the club. Shrugging his shoulders and then walking away from the two. Tre just wanted to sit down and chill out and do what he was doing before. He was alright when it was just Kara and Solarflare, even his attempts at trying to get Kara to notice him in that way always seem to fail. Letting out a sigh, he really didn't know what to say about the whole club thing outside of, 'Just don't get caught.' But it's already been beating into the horse already right? Shaking his head, "I know of a few places for you to go out if you wanna just dance and such Kara." he says looking back over to her. He's still her BFF. Kara Zor-El looks at both of them. "Honestly, I still don't understand what the big deal was about me dancing in the club. I don't -have- any ID anyway." She crosses her arm. "Someone explain it to me? Why can I save Air Force One from crashing, but I can't dance in a club? I mean... it's not even sex or stuff like that." Okay, now she sounds like the girl from Dirty Dancing. "It's a facility that serves liquor, thus there is an age limit," Roy says easily enough, answering that question. "And it's not like having a beer or mixed drink with your dinner, they have what, three bars in that place?" Roy shakes his head, "No, act like you weren't there. I'm talking about facing up to the kissing face thing," Roy says with a sigh. He then flops back on the couch and returns to watching the news. "Anyway, doesn't matter what you think Kara, it matters what the law and the public think. Superheroing is a service to the people, you can't just go out there and do whatever you want," he reminds Kara. "Listen to Tre, he has an alternative." A frown forms about Roy's lips and he is soon leaning forward and reaching for the remote control to turn up the sound. "Anyway, I think it's time to bury the teenage drama for a while," Roy says. He's just thankful Superboy stopped taunting him with sex questions. Damn teenagers! Lian is never going to be one, she's going from child to adulthood! "There is an incident in the city...," words trailing off before he suddenly stands up, "I'm going to get dressed." He heads for his quarters at a fast pace. The news reporter continues to speak, "Isolated Earthquake, the cause is unknown. Three buildings are down, and a fourth is structually compromised. Fire fighters are trying to evaculate the apartment complex now. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit at Tre. "I won't get that Planet Herowood place closed if I dance there right? I heard Booster Gold is like... an investor there or something." She looks at Roy. "No teenage drama.... fiiiiiine. But I still am not sure if I should be staying with Solar-" she pauses when Roy mentions the incident and she looks at the TV. "Meet you two there?" Tre only cast a glance at Kara and nods his head, "You shoudl be fine, but like I said I will show you around." he says as he turns back to the t.v. Yup, guess it wouldn't have happened anyways. But at least he's not alone in that sense anymore, but it would've been nice if he tried to just kiss her but then again, with his luck who knows. As the volume on the television gets turned up, Tre just watches not fully there or anything. Kara is flying ahead, with Arsenal and Tre on the ground. Arsenal controls the motorcycle through back alley's and the ilke to avoid the traffic and traffic jams, even using the sidewalk at times with Shenlong sitting on the motorcycle behind him. The engine has a heavy sound to it, custom built and not street legal by a long shot. The apartment is starting to crumble, and the fire fighters are working hard to get people out, setting up jump spots for people to leap from windows. The walls aren't stable enough to even bring in the use of ladders! The elderly in one window look to be without hope, the old lady crying as she clings to her husband. Editor's Note about Quakemaster: Uses Armor and a specially designed jackhammer: Quakemaster wields a specially constructed jackhammer based on his own design. It can project pulsing waves of electromagnetic energy strong enough to shatter concrete. When targeting a human victim, the Jackhammer's energy discharge is capable of smashing bone into dust. Kara is flying ahead, with Arsenal and Tre on the ground. Arsenal controls the motorcycle through back alley's and the ilke to avoid the traffic and traffic jams, even using the sidewalk at times with Shenlong sitting on the motorcycle behind him. The engine has a heavy sound to it, custom built and not street legal by a long shot. The apartment is starting to crumble, and the fire fighters are working hard to get people out, setting up jump spots for people to leap from windows. The walls aren't stable enough to even bring in the use of ladders! The elderly in one window look to be without hope, the old lady crying as she clings to her husband. Bomber has arrived and Pilot is guiding the heavy vehicle down towards the apartment building. There isn't a lot of time, but luckily Bomber is immensely stable. As the grey behemoth drops into place, Pilot rushes back to open up the rear doors. As the doors slide out of the way she grabs hold of a handle, and leans out "Hold on folks! I've got ya!" Then she yells, "Bombadier! Bring her closer! These folks aren't going to be jumping!" Kara Zor-El flies to where the news reports said there were earthquakes. It's really odd - she hasnt heard any seismic activities, but then there's these small, extremely localized events, and sees a building's support beam buckling. She also sees Pilot in the area, "Um I'm going to try to keep the building stabilized. Pilot's here too apparently. No idea what's causing this though" she says into her headset. Kara flies to Pilot. "Hi... um... no time for smalltalk but I'm goin to try to keep the building from collapsing right away, can you go in and try to evacuate people?" Before letting her answer, she flies down to grab hold where the support beams are giving way. Okay.... not particularly easy actually to try to hold up several thousand tons from collapsing, and it's only a matter of time until it does. Bomber has arrived and Pilot is guiding the heavy vehicle down towards the apartment building. There isn't a lot of time, but luckily Bomber is immensely stable. As the grey behemoth drops into place, Pilot rushes back to open up the rear doors. As the doors slide out of the way she grabs hold of a handle, and leans out "Hold on folks! I've got ya!" Then she yells, "Bombadier! Bring her closer! These folks aren't going to be jumping!" Supergirl's efforts also wind up knocking away some more wall and such to get to said support beam. And it's not the only one buckling. It's a mess. Supergirl is only going to buy a little bit of time by her actions. Still, Arsenal drives the motorcycle hard, telling Shenlong to, "Hold on tight, and lean forward!" He jerks the wheel upward into the air and starts to do a wheelie with the motorcycle after Kara's report comes through, and can you believe it?! Arsenal takes that damn bike right over the front hood of a cop car! How he did not manage to lose control is unknown, Shenlong likely could have easily felt the bike jerking beneath the two of them as if it wanted to skid away and refuse the awkward jump. "They should have given us room to get through, huh?" Considering the damage left behind on the cop car? Yeppers! Still into the comlink however, Arsenal says, "Shenlong and I are here, we are going to investigate. Earthquakes don't work like this, been in a number of them to know that." He's lived in California for quite a number of years after all. Then again, so has Shenlong. He would know something was suspicious as hell. Pose Order - NPCs, Kara, Pilot, Arsenal, Shenlong Ok doing wheelies on a mountain bike, fun. One of a motorcycle and not properly prepared for it, TERRIFYING!!!! Especially when your the one NOT in control of the damn bike. Shenlong holds on as best he can and even as Roy completes the jump, he still is holding on, (No Homo). Earthquakes are natural, but for one to be done like this is very well....suspicious. "Well we need to find the source and go from there." he calls in on his comm. As Arsenal and Shenlong ride on Arsenals bike in a quite suicidal fashion, they can see yet another building beginning to shake nearby. There's a heavily armored man wielding some sort of really big jackhammer which is wired into his armor, and the force of this jackhammer is literally creating a localized earthquake. He's obviously a villain, since he's cackling madly. Meanwhile, many of the people in the building which Kara's trying to keep from collapsing have gotten out the front doors, though those who were above the 5th floor are trapped and go up to the roof instead, calling for help! There's at least 20 people on the roof. Kara Zor-El grimaces as she flies down to break through part of the wall to grab hold of the support structures of the building, which have all but broken. Right now, for all intensive purposes, Kara's the support beam. "Um.... guys.... do you see anything because I'm hearing another series of localized seismic activity!" she says into her headset. Pilot extends a ramp intended just for this purpose and scampers out to meet the older couple. She offers them a hand, "Come on! Let's get you aboard!" She does what she can to hurry the two across and into the safety of Bomber. Once the couple is onboard she calls out, "Pilot to Bombadier! Take us to the roof! Drop fighter! We are going to need the room!" Even before she is back inside, the heavy ship lurches up in defiance of gravity. The Portnov generators whine and the air ripples around the polished metal skin of the brick of a airship. Pilot snatches at a handle by the open hatch, catching herself before she falls, then hangs there with one foot on the hatch, guiding her ship in verbally. If Arsenal and Shenlong can see it, so can the cops, as they are surrounded by them. Arsenal shakes his head when he sees some cops pulling out guns and yelling at the strange spandex man to put his gun down now! "Want to do something crazy Shenlong?" Still, the fire fighters call up with loud speakers for those that aren't too high at windows to jump after moving and situating jump pads down below. They work effectively and efficiently, to save as many people as possible, and with Pilot's help and Supergirl buying them time, it will be more than they expected by far. Arsenal on the other hand speaks into the comlink, "Ya, the cops found it first though." Though toward Shenlong he says, "I'm going to ride fast and hard, I want you to jump Shenlong. If that bastard turns that gun on the cops, they are done for! I'll hold the bike steady," and Arsenal isn't even waiting for poor Shenlong to agree. He is driving fast and holding the bike steady. He is heading right for the cops and the guy in question, making a big show about it...and son-of-a...he yells out what is called out in the stupid Toon Titans series, "Goooo Titans!" Yep, attention hog. Shenlong is smiling a bit as his adrenaline is being pumped up now. "Sure this should be fun." he says to Aresenal. "Supergirl see where that noise is coming from if you can." he says tbut hen realises that he and Aresneal are heading for it. Luckily for him he has on kevlar and is able to take a few gun shots if the need came and honestly he felt that it will come and very soon. As Aresenal gives the, 'GOOOOOO TITANS!' Shenlong leaps, and it's something out of the Matrix as he flips through the air landing in a perfect two point landing with his arms swept back like a eagle. Grinning under his mask, Shenlong looks to the spandex man, "Lower your weapon." he says as he slowly begins to advance on this spandex guy. 'Really Spandex, now that is very cheesy.' he thinks to himself seeing this guy up close just makes him wanna laugh. Quakemaster turns as Shenlong leaps into the area from Arsenal's bike, of all things. The earthquake-making villain then looks at Shenlong as he gets into his kung fu landing stance. "Who am I to disagree with that. Putting the weapon down..." then he puts the jackhammer head down against the ground, and turns it on again. The entire ground starts shaking. The street which Arsenal is driving his bike down starts having parts of it jutting upwards into the sky, cars start flipping all over the place! And under Shenlong's feet, cracks form, then turn into a crevace! Supergirl respond to her headset, "VERY BUSY SHENLONG!!!!" she says while trying to hold the whole building up. She might be able to do it weightwise - she's friggin' Supergirl after all - but the difficult thing is making sure it's all balanced so it doesn't collapse around her. Up on the roof, Pilot is ushering the people into Bomber, when one hysterical woman runs over to Pilot, crying, "I CANT FIND MY DAUGHTER! I DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!!!" Pilot ushers folks on board through all the open hatches while overhead Fighter drifts upward to get out of the way. "Where did you see her last?" she asks the hysterical woman as she helps the woman on board. With that woman off the roof she looks around to make sure she doesn't see anyone else, "Bombadier, the roof is clear. Put me on speakers." Bombadier switches on the loudspeakers and Pilot yells out, "I got a stray girl here Supergirl! Can you see her?" She can hear radio, but unfortunately that doesn't give her access to the Titan's secure comm systems. So...she makes do. Arsenal roars on by, spinning his motorcycle with a loud screech, the cops having already jumped back and away when he came racing through with his motorcycle. When he still sees the criminal with a free gun creating mini-Earthquakes from it still up, about, and free to shoot is gun he actually pales. Yep, definately time to teach Tre the hit first, and ask them to give up second for your own saftey. The Titans aren't cops thank you very much, don't act like one! "Move Shenlong!" Fear in his tone? Hell ya! That gun gets turned on Shenlong, and he will be mush! But even as Arsenal spins the bike to a halt, it goes skidding out from under him at the quake as he losses control. Arsenal grunts, the bike nailing one of his legs as he goes down before the bike slides off. His box quiver falls off his one shoulder and skids a little-ways away. Still, Arsenal is scrambling up even with the pain shooting through his leg to reach for his bow and an arrow, to use that infamous speed that earned him the codename Speedy and notching an arrow to shoot at Quakemaster, an electric arrow (think taser). The building isn't going to hold, and Supergirl can see it crumbling about her as the west section of the apartment toward the back already falls down into chunks of debries at the activation of that weapon again. Supergirl's support is the only thing keeping the east section from following. The fire fighter superiors are ordering the men back...they can no longer help people as they work to save their own lives. The east section falls, and they all could die. No one would want to be in that mother's head right now. Yeah, the more Shenlong stands there the more he thinks, 'I should have kicked him in the FACE!' Groaning inwardly and letting a sigh escape him, but as the man goes to pick up the jackhammer, Shenlong is already on the move leaping up as the guy fires it sending another earthquake to ripple along the ground. Just under him a crevace forms and as it falls away he quickly reaches out and grabs a ledge to keep from falling away as well. Yeah, this is bad, he has to get up and out of the way. Climbing out of the crevace, Shenlong has to take a moment, just a split second to get himself corrected before racing towards the man again hoping to get the drop on him somehow. http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/c/c7/Quakemaster.jpg As the quakes cause Arsenal to be dislodged from his bike and thrown to the ground, Quakemaster aims his seismic jackhammer at Tre! The device has been known to not only cause earthquakes, but can rupture steel and turn bone to dust! "Nice moves, but you won't dodge a direct blast!" ... That's when Arsenal's arrow hits Quakemaster spot on, causing him to jerk wildly, the jackhammer sending a concussive wave of force just ABOVE Tre's head, hitting into the building which Supergirl's still holding up! Fortunately for Quakemaster, the armor is insulated, but unfortunately for him, it's insulated against fire, and only moderate levels of electricity, meaning the the 100,000 volts of taser-level electricity in that arrow has stunned him, even if it hasnt taken him out! Oh... and saved Shenlong from being jackhammered into dust too. Meanwhile, Supergirl calls up to Pilot when she hears her, still gritting her teeth to try to keep the building from collapsing, which is becoming even harder once a hole has been blasted through the side of it! She looks up and, with her X-ray vision, calls to Pilot through the headset, "Um... little girl in a closet on the sixth floor... Apartment 6B! Lots of fire and stuff in there from the gas line!" Pilot says, "How tall is this building hon?" Arsenal says, "there is an issue on the 5th floor that made people jump from windows or go to the roof for assistance...and good # of people on the roof and jumping from windows, so guess decently large. 10 floors maybe? Kara Zor-El says, "10 floors." Pilot jumps off the roof, plummetting free fall until she flaps her arms one time to swing her into a sixth story window. She crashes through and hits the floor inside akwardly after crashing through a glass and bamboo table. She tumbles across the floor, smashing through furniture. As the speed of the tumble slows she scrambles to her feet and crashes out the door leading to the hallway. She stumbles as the crumbling building shakes around her, "Damnit. I forgot her name." Still, she stumbles down the hallway through the licking flames and smoke, counting out the room numbers to help her stay focused. When she sees the one she wants she races for the door and yanks it open, "Hey! Little girl! We got to go! Yell for me kid! Your Mommy is outside and she needs us to get out there so she won't be scared!" She does a bit of coughing as she tries to orient through all the smoke and heat, searching for a closet. She yanks open doors as she stumbles through the apartment coughing. Her ponytail looks to be smoking when she gets to the right closet. It isn't much after that that she is jumping backwards through a window (To shelter the poor little girl from any broken glass) with the jacket wrapped girl held in her arms. The problem with that escape plan...she can't fly while she's holding something. Pilot doesn't have a Titans comlink, but fortunately Cyborg's tech is able to key into other types of transmitters and send radio signals to them as well. "Now Shenlong!" Arsenal is on one knee, and his one leg is throbbing, but he's already pulling another arrow out from the box quiver that rests against the broken ground nearby, and notches it, waiting for his opening. He doesn't want to accidentally hit Shenlong for more than one reason...one of which, is this arrow is a real one and will go right through him if he wasn't lucky enough to have it hit his bulletproof vest. Arsenal wants an arm shot on this jerk! To make this gun drop the weapon of course. It won't be the first time Arsenal has drawn blood, and won't be the last if he has anything to say about it. He doesn't need to be told twice, and with only a mere second passes when Shenlong dashes forward. With Quakeman being stunned, Shenlong throws a flurry of two fingered strikes. Two along the neck, under the arm pits then a hard thrust to the soloplexus. All the strikes are to stun and immoblize the individual and well he hasn't really tried them on super villans before but hell they worked on the gang bangers so why not hte supers. But not wanting the guy on his feet, Shenlong does a back spinning tornado kick aimed to the side of the mans head, hoping to put him down before he can attack again, but leaving him open for Aresnal to take a shot. And Pilot doesn't have a Titans comlink either. "Now Shenlong!" Arsenal is on one knee, and his one leg is throbbing, but he's already pulling another arrow out from the box quiver that rests against the broken ground nearby, and notches it, waiting for his opening. He doesn't want to accidentally hit Shenlong for more than one reason...one of which, is this arrow is a real one and will go right through him if he wasn't lucky enough to have it hit his bulletproof vest. Arsenal wants an arm shot on this jerk! To make this gun drop the weapon of course. It won't be the first time Arsenal has drawn blood, and won't be the last if he has anything to say about it. While Quakemaster is jerking around as he's gettin 'tased, bro,' the atomic jackhammer is sending concussive waves in every which direction! At buildings, cars, at the sky..... oops, almost hit a plane too. Tre goes to attack Quakemaster. Arsenal, ignoring the pain in his leg, neatly fires a second arrow - this time at his arm. With a regular arrow! This is not your friendly superheroics anymore. It's actually a rather incredible shot, shooting through all the smoke and debris everywhere. His arrow neatly hits the mark, hitting Quakemaster's arm. His unarmored arm. "AAAAGH!" Quakemaster screams as he drops his atomic jackhammer, which now is still on and shooting out it's concussive waves, but at least now it's only hitting it repetitively at the base of the building Supergirl's holding up and Pilot is in, not in every which way. Quakemaster isnt able to say much more than 'aaaagh!' though, as he's then attacked by a series of immobilizing strikes, some of which get past the armor. One other thing that gets past the armor is the spinning back tornado kick. And down Quakemaster goes with a thud. Unconscious. And speaking of things going down, the building seems like it's about to go down at any second, despite Supergirl's efforts. Supergirl says into the com link, which fortunately is keyed in on one of the radio transmitters that Pilot tends to use, "UM..... MAYBE A FEW MORE SECONDS BEFORE IT GOES DOWN! The child crying in the closet is scooped up by Pilot. She grips onto the woman with her tiny hands, still crying for her mommy. Moreso when Pilot jumps backwards out of a window. Then again, she didnt exactly have much choice, the stairs going up crumbled behind her, and there's a maelstorm of fire in the floors below! Kara Zor-El grits her teeth a bit. "okay... this thing's comin down soon..... not my fault, and - oh crap." Yeah, she said oh crap. Since she just saw Pilot jump out of the window with the child. And she doesn't know THAT much about Pilot's powers, but notices she's not flying, unless you consider falling 'flying.' So she takes off, making a hole through all the metal and brick and debris and mortar, just as the building starts to crumble around her and... Kara Zor-El catches Pilot and her passenger before she can fall too long. "Gotcha... hey." She talks into the comlink. "Did you stop what was causing all that guys? I still hear something with seismic activity!" Oh yeah.... the jackhammer's still on. Pilot was in the process of letting go of the girl so she could get her arms out to catch the air when instead she gets caught by the world's most powerful girl. She grabs at the girl as their velocity suddenly changes. "Hold on kid!" Her suit is still kind of hot, so it might not be the most fun thing for the little girl to hold on to, but at least her hair isn't on fire anymore, though it is still trailing black oily smoke. "Nice catch Supergirl!" Arsenal holds his breath, and then lets it out slowly as he releases his arrow at a moment when Quakemaster seems to be spinning. Just as the gun seems to spin up from the ground, the arrow digs into Quakemaster's arm to force him to let go of it and thus the trigger. Still, Arsenal is likely to cry about his bike later which may catch some of the impact from the flying weapon. "Working on it," he says quietly, sounding distant. When he's doing a shot like that, he sort of just zones out as he concentrates. Green Arrow is better with precise shots like that with less prep time, while Arsenal is better at speed. When Quakemaster drops, Shenlong doesn't allow himself to smile or grin or get cocky. With all the rumbling and chaos there is around them, Shenlong quickly rushes off towards the hammer that is still on. Because of the man and his weapon, this weapon will continue to wreck havoc on the surrounding area if it's not stopped. As he nears the hammer, he is already moving on unsteady legs as the area around him is shaking like crazy. Gripping the hammer Shenlong looks for a switch but once he finds it he turns it off. Kara Zor-El lands with Pilot and the child near Arsenal. She winces a bit, seeing he hurt his leg. "Have you considered wearing some more protective clothing like Batman does?" She pauses, looking at it. "Well at least it's not broken. Looks like everything's okay now. Then the building behind her finally collapses into a pile of rubble after she finishes her sentence. "This is protective, and tough to do acrobatics if too heavily layered," Arsenal advises Kara. "And having a motorcycle land on your leg hurts with padding or not," he adds grumpily. Still, Pilot gets a smile and a wave once Shenlong turns off that bloody hammer, before he lets out a cry of pain. "My bike! Oh...my...," his breath catches and he looks about to start sobbing. "My...my...bike." And of course, Pilot has the chance to escape, unload her blimp of its human cargo, and get out of there to fix her poor burnt hair! Though not until after the child is returned to her mother, and Pilot gets many tearful thanks. Sighing a little, Shenlong looks over to the others and smiles. "Mine." he says as he lifts up the hammer. Looks like someone else is into taking suvieners. Walking over to where the others are, "Is everyone safe, ok and...." he shakes his head, "Dude it's a motorcycle just get it fixed and stop crying about it." he tells Arsenal, and giving Kara a wink. Kara Zor-El smiles, but then makes a 'shh' motion and swishing motion with her hand to Tre. Arsenal could get beaten up and put in a body cast and not cry, but his bike breaks? THAT's something painful to him. "I'll go get your bike okay, you can stand right?" She runs over to pick up the bike from the rubble. It looks really banged up, like it was hit by an earthquake or something. Oh wait, it was. Kara looks at it. "It's not that bad, actually... just hammer out a few dings..." Then something falls off of it. Looks like the battery and the engine. Kara pauses. "It's .... still fixable." *clang* and the rear disc brake. "Arsenal hiccups, "It's...custom built, and...I'm broke!" He's really looking about to cry! "Hope...Cyborg will be...nice to me." He moves to stand, limping a bit, but seems fine. "Sure...I can walk." He cries out when things fall off it, "My baby!" He's really putting on a show! Hands to his head, quiver box still at his feet with his bow. "Noooooo!" Of course the cops will wonder what the hell is going on, and will make sure to not only arrest Quakemaster, but also see about taking that weapon for evidence. Shenlong can lifts weight and such but DAMN this thing is heavy. "Umm...Supergirl.." he says as he looks over to her. But he stops as Roy is litterally crying like a baby. His eyes go wide and when the police near him, Shenlong just shakes his head. "You get him, I get this." he says. "It will not be used, but put up and protected." he smiles. "SG can you take this for me. I can't really carry it all through the city and all." he says as he lugs the damn hammer over to her and hands it off. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. Ma and Pa Kent didnt get this upset when she and Kal destroyed the house and farm even. Then again, they might have just entered a state of catatonia. "I'm... I'm going to bring your bike back to the Tower." she says, carefully picking up the parts. Yep, better get this thing out of his sight." She pauses as Tre lugs the jackhammer over to her. "Oh... okay sure." She puts the jackhammer over her shoulder. 110 lbs? No problem. "Cool to get souvenirs huh?" she asks Tre. She picks up the motorcycle as well. And the tail light that falls off as well. Then flies off with the bike, parts, and jackhammer. All to make sure she doesn't see Arsenal cry. It might affect her crush on him, after all. A cop is soon starting to run now, "Hey, Supergirl! That's evidence, bring it back!" And some cursing too. Arsenal takes another second or two to come out of his own catatonic state, before saying to the police officer, "Hey, yourself! Cyborg will just run a scan over it and we will drop it off at S.T.A.R. Labs to look it over. It's were you were going to take it, right?" The cop scowls, but then nods, "Yes, that's where we were going to take it." "Then no worries. We will have it over within a few hours I'm sure. Call us with the case number though for when we drop it off," Arsenal advises the cop.